Gone
by luce della vita
Summary: Seandainya aku tahu saat itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu, saat terakhir aku dapat melihat kau menangis dengan menyebut namaku dan saat terakhir kau memaki. HaeHyuk, BL. R&R PLEASE.


**TITLE: Gone**

**Main cast: Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas, BL, dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sad mungkin ya, mungkin...**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi _

_**Gone**_

Seandainya aku tahu saat itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu, saat terakhir aku dapat melihat kau menangis dengan menyebut namaku dan saat terakhir kau memaki...

.

.

.

Berkali-kali kulirik arloji hitam yang melingkar hitam dipergelanggan tanganku, tak tahu sudah berapa kali pula aku mencoba menengok keluar untuk sekedar melihat tanda-tanda kedatanganmu. Kucoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dengan menyenderkan punggungku pada sofa ini namun gagal, semua kilatan pertengkaran tadi malam selalu berhasil membuat kepalu kembali berdenyut.

"Aku mohon datanglah" ucapku entah pada siapa.

Gelas besar yang berisi ice cream strowberry dihadapanku kini sudah mencair sejak tadi, mereka menunggu untuk segera dinikmati namun sayang seseorang yang selalu menikmatinya kini tak kunjung muncul.

Kurasakan ada yang bergetar dari kantong celana sebelah kiriku, sebuah pesan. Aku berharap bahwa ini darimu, mengatakan bahwa kau akan segera tiba dan meminta maaf karna terlambat, namun sepertinya aku harus menelan kekecewaan lagi.

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada pertengkaran malam itu, pertengkaran yang membuatmu tak kunjung datang saat ini.

_Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun dua orang itu masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah pada raut wajah mereka, yang terlihat hanya kekesalan pada muka seorang laki-laki bermuka childish dan kekecewaan yang lebih menuju pada putus asa pada seseorang yang memiliki rahang tegas._

"_Aku harus mengambil kesempatan ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada datar._

_Yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya diam, tak berniat untuk merespon._

"_Kau tahu ini sangat berarti bagiku" ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menambah volume suaranya._

"_Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini ?" respon laki-laki bermuka cantik tersebut._

_Laki-laki itu atau yang bernama Lee Hyukjae menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang lebih sulit diartikan, kacau. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mencoba untuk tidak menangis disaat seperti ini._

_Donghae hanya diam, dia terlalu lelah menjawab pertanyaan yang diulang-ulang oleh Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Ingin sekali dia meninggalkan ruangan ini dan langsung pergi ke tempat tujuannya sekarang tanpa memerdulikan Eunhyuk._

"_Hyuk aku mohon berhentilah menjadi egois" _

_Eunhyuk hanya dapat terdiam, Donghae benar dia egois. Melarang orang yang dicintainya untuk mengejar cita-citanya, namun kenapa harus sekarang. Disaat dia benar-benar membutuhkan Donghae disisinya, membutuhkan sandaran disaar dia sendiri._

"_Kau yang lebih egois, kau ingin meninggalkanku disaat aku terpuruk Lee Donghae" teriak Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya._

_Tak tahu keberanian dari mana, namun dia sudah cukup lelah dan kesal. Lelah yah dia lelah dengan Donghae yang sedari tadi meminta seperti ingin lepas dari hubungan mereka dan kesal mengapa dia yang dikatakan egois._

"_Aku ? kau bilang Aku ? ayo lah Lee Eunhyuk kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa hidup sendiri, lagi pula itu bukan masalah besar" terang Donghae tak kalah hebat._

_Eunhyuk terbelalak saat mengdengar Donghae berteriak padanya, ini yang pertama baginya setalah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, digigitnya bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan agar tak satu tetespun air matanya mengalir. _

"_Kau bodoh" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan muka yang melihat pada sebuah frame yang terdapat gambar pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia._

_Donghae terseyum meremehkan, "bodoh ? yah mungkin, aku akan sangat bodoh bila membuang kesempatan itu dan lebih memilih melihatmu menangis untuk hal kecil itu" _

_Demi apapun Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa lagi, bahunya bergetar hebat sungguh dia tak perduli, masa bodoh bila Donghae kembali akan mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu lemah. Air matanya mengalir._

"_KAU BILA KAU INGIN PERGI, KAU DENGAR LEE DONGHAE KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI DARIKU! AKU YANG AKAN PERGI DAN MENINGGALKANMU, AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL DENGAN SEMUA PERKATAANMU" teriak Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir._

_Donghae tertawa, didekatkannya dirinya dengan Eunhyuk memamerkan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti ayolah-jangan-bercanda-anak-kecil._

"_Terserah padamu, yang pasti aku akan berangka kuharap kau tidak berteriak-teriak bodoh saat aku akan pergi." ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejek._

_Setelah Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut dirinya hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara benda yang bersentuhan dengan lantai. Eunhyuk terlalu gila untuk mengontrol emosinya, dia termakan dengan luapan emosi. Yang ditahunya sekarang bagaimana bisa dia menghilangkan rasa kecewa dan marahnya._

_Setelah puas membanting semua yang ada dihadapannya dan menyisahkan sebuah frame berisikan dirinya dan Donghae, "kau, bukan kau yang akan pergi tapi aku, kau akan menyesal Lee Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kemarahan._

_Dipecahkannya frame itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri, tetesan dari mulai mengalir dari tangan putihnya namun itu tak menghentikannya. Rasa sakit ditangannya tak bisa menyamakan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ditorehkan kekasihnya._

_Donghae terbangun dengan keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan, rasanya enggan sekali dia terbangun pagi ini. Dia tahu apertemen mereka pasti dalam keadaan mengenaskan, mengingat tadi malam Eunhyuk membanting semuanya. Bukannya tak ingin menghentikan dia sudah terlalu kesal dan lelah dengan sifat Eunhyuk yang terkadang ingin menang sendiri._

"_Ku harap dia tidak akan menghancurkan barang-barang lagi hari ini" ucap Donghae pelan sembari memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut._

_Dilihatnya tempat eunhyuk biasa tidur, kosong. Mungkin dia tidur di kamar tamu pikir Donghae._

_Matany terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ruang tengah apartemennya sangat kacau, walaupun ini kerap Eunhyuk lakukan namun dia hanya akan membanting 1 atau 3 jika dalam keadaan benar-benar marah._

_Semua vas yang berisikan bunga kesangan Eunhyuk pecah, patung-patung kecil yang menjadi koleksi Eunhyuk pun hancur tak berbentuk._

"_Apa dia berubah menjadi siluman tadi malam" erang Donghae frustasi, diacak-acaknya rambutnya._

_Namun dia tertegun saat melihat sebuah frame yang berlumuran darah, frame yang berisikan kenangan paling berharga mereka, frame yang selalu Eunhyuk peluk disaat dia merindukan donghae, sebuah benda yang akan Eunhyuk peluk disaat dia tak memiliki bahu Donghae menangis._

_Diambilnya frame yang sudah kosong dan kacan yang tak berbentuk itu, darah._

"_Kau bodoh" ucap donghae entah pada siapa._

_Kakinya berlari, membuka pintu yang terletak disudut ruangan. Tak diperdulikannya kacayang menembus alas kakinya dan 'sedikit' menusuk telapak kakinya. Satu hal yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah dia dapat melihat laki-lakinya tertidur dengan mata sembab di sana._

"_Eunhyuk"_

_Kosong._

_Kamar itu kosong, bahkan seperti tidak tersentuh. Kakinya berjalan ke kamarnya dan Eunhyuk. Membuka paksa lemari Eunhyuk yang terkunci. Kosong. Semuanya tidak ada. Dadanya sesak, dia tidak dapat berpikir. Eunhyuk tak pernah marah sejauh ini, dia tidak pernah sampai pergi._

_Tiba-tiba kepalanya memutar rekaman saat Eunhyuk mengatakan akan pergi darinya._

'_BUKAN KAU TAPI AKU'_

_Kata-kata itu terus berputar. _

_Tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk mengulang panggilan pada satu nomor yang sama, namun yang terdengar hanya jawaban bahwa nomor tersebut diluar jangkauan. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menelpon ke rumah orang tua Eunhyuk. Lagi pula ibu Eunhyuk akan segera menghubunginya jika Eunhyuk secara tica-tiba ke sana._

"_Apa kau benar-benar pergi Hyuk"_

Aku kembali mengetik pesan, tak tahu ini yang keberapa sejak kau menghilang. Kau tahukan aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku sudah memberi tahumu berulang-ulang kali, bahkan sebelum pertengkaran itu.

"Ayolah Hyuk, katakan ini hanya salah satu leluco bodohmu"

Handphoneku kembali bergetar, segera kubuka pesan itu. aku kembali menghembuskan napas panjang saat mengetahui itu bukan darimu.

Seharusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu. Tak seharusnya aku menantangmu, aku terlalu berpikir bahwa akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Namun baru beberapa saat kau menghilang dengan semua jejakmu aku seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah.

Kau bahkan menghilang dengan semua yang bawa dalam kehidupanku, semua foto dan barang-barangmu seperti ditelan bumi. Tidakkah kau ingin membiarkannya padaku sebagai penghiburku saat ku rindu.

"kau benar-benar pergi dariku, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan wangimu dalam bajuku"

END...

Biarkan saya tertawa sambil nangis dulu

Hiks...huaaaa...hikss..hahaha...

Ada yang tahu saya membuat ini jam berapa ? jam 2 pagi, rencana mau nulis cuman sampai jam 3 karna ada kepentingan jam 3, eh tapi malah sampai telat 30 menit. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi saya tidak bisa menjalankan kepentingan itu karna ada halangan yang memaksa saya untuk tidak melakukan T^T saat sadar saya rasanya mau nangis. Dan sekarang saya sedang meratapi nasib...

Oh ya makasih ya yang udah read dan review ^^ I love you loh kkk~


End file.
